


To the Ends of the Earth

by SheppardMcKay



Series: Steve Loves Danny [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheppardMcKay/pseuds/SheppardMcKay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve really loved that man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Ends of the Earth

**Author's Note:**

> More [ picture inspired](http://bookemdanno.net/photos/displayimage.php?pid=69862) fic. For my Tweeties @starg8tr, @bookemdanno_net, and of course @Oblomow63. They keep handing me bunnies.

Steve watched Danny leap for the dirt filled truck as it was pulled from the mountainous pile it had been savagely buried under. As he raced to join him he saw the determined yet slightly panicked look on his partner's face as he frantically pawed at the dangerous, suffocating soil that was smothering a group of hostages, some thirty odd schoolchildren and their teacher, their bus driver already having been gunned down ruthlessly.

Danny's golden hair disarrayed from digging with all his might, he perched precariously on the hood and forced his hands through pounds of silt where the windshield used to be. His usually pristine and orderly shirt pulled from his slacks in his blind jump. 

Steve's impeccably put together, pressed and dry cleaned Danno tearing through what stood between him and innocent children. Literally moving the earth to get to them. 

In his fractured mind as he assisted in rescuing the hostages, a small piece had the time to think that he never loved Danny more than at these times. Danny talked and waved and blustered and could get very scary with criminals when the situation called for it, but when children were involved, the care and concern for them just poured off of him as if they were his own. He comforted and consoled the children of vics as if they all had Grace's face. Like now, he was capable of being almost wild in their pursuit to rescue one.  And when they were too late, like that poor teenaged girl from an earlier case, he would close his eyes in anguish that they hadn't been there to stop it. That he'd failed and one more precious child had slipped away.

Danny's heart was so big, it almost certainly encompassed all the children of the islands. He'd do anything and everything to keep them safe.

A joyful shout and the back of the truck was successfully broken into, revealing the terrified but physically sound kids. He and Danny had discovered the teacher towards the front and helped her down off the vehicle. They all converged to inspect the children and every one was accounted for.

Danny stepped back to gaze at the scene, adrenaline still pumping yet exhausted, and smiled at their success. Proud and happy. Steve stepped back to smile at Danny. He reached out for a quick hug and a back slap, eyes promising more later when they were alone and could lose the worry and stress of the case in each other.

"We did good," he whispered firmly in his best friend and partner's ear. Danny lit up, his smile spreading even farther. Just for him.

Steve really loved that man.


End file.
